Herbs
''Herbs'' Edit 14:12 Warriors themes~ The Misunderstood Warriors Alder Bark Edit |} Beech Leaves Edit |} Bindweed Edit |} Blackberry Leaves Edit |} Borage Leaves Edit |} Broom Edit |} Burdock Root Edit |} *This herb is used to help Tawnypelt's rat bite heal in Moonrise.12 Burnet Edit |} *A traveling herb first used in The Fourth Apprentice.13 Little is known about it. Catchweed Edit |} *Mothwing recommended this herb to Jaypaw in The Sight to stop Stormfur's poultice from getting rubbed off.14 Catmint/Catnip Edit |} *It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off (evaporated) so it won't rot in the store.16 Celandine Edit |} Chamomile Edit |} Chervil Edit |} Chickweed Edit |} Cob Nuts Edit |} *Cob nuts were mentioned by Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy when she suggested they use some from Goosefeather's store to attract the prey out of their burrows. 25 Cobwebs Edit : |} Coltsfoot Edit |} Comfrey Root Edit |} Daisy Leaf Edit |} *In Sunrise, Jayfeather brings a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy.42 Also, in''The Fourth Apprentice'', Jayfeather gives Dustpelt some daisy leaves for his back pain.43 Dandelion |} Dock Edit |} *In Twilight, Mothwing fetched it for Tumblekit to vomit on.52 Fennel Edit |} *In The Forgotten Warrior, it was used during Sorreltail's kitting.53 Feverfew Edit |} Goldenrod Edit |} Heather Nectar Edit |} *Jaypaw uses this for Squirrelflight's herbs in The Sight. Honey Edit |} Horsetail Edit |} Ivy Leaf Edit |} Juniper Berries Edit |} Lamb's Ear Edit |} *This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller told Leafpaw about this herb.73 Lavender Edit |} Mallow Leaves Edit |} Marigold Edit |} *In Firestar's Quest, this herb is used by Cinderpelt to try and heal Longtail's scratched eye. 84 Mint Edit |} Mouse Bile Edit :Extracted from the mouse. The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a horrible taste in mouth for days. Medicine cats always have to remember to wash their paws in a body of water, such as a creek or stream, after using mouse bile.34 Oak Leaf Edit |} Parsley Edit |} Poppy Seeds Edit |} Ragwort Leaves Edit : |} *It was used in Sunrise by Whitewing so she was strong during her kitting,97 and was used again in The Fourth Apprentice when Jayfeather gave it to the elders to help them during the drought.95 Ragweed Edit |} *Ragweed was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpool by Stoneteller, when the Clans were resting in their territory.73 Raspberry Leaves Edit : |} Rosemary Edit |} *Speckletail and Poppydawn used this herb in Bluestar's Prophecy to prepare Moonflower's body for burial.86 Rush Edit : |} Snakeroot Edit : |} Sorrel Edit : |} Sticks Edit : |} Stinging Nettle Edit : |} Sweet-Sedge Edit |} *In Tallstar's Revenge it is used to help keep Hopkit's paw infection down.110 Tansy Edit : |} Tormentil Edit |} *It's used in the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when he is taking care of Gray.117 Thyme Edit |} Traveling Herbs Edit :Traveling Herbs consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. Used to give a cat more energy and strength, and it keeps the cat from getting hungry for a long time.19 Watermint Edit |} *In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it.121 Wild Garlic Edit : |} Willow Bark Edit : |} Willow Leaves Edit |} *Used by Yellowfang to stop Cloudkit's vomiting in Yellowfang's Secret.126 Wintergreen Edit : |} *Stoneteller mentioned it to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it.114 Yarrow Edit |} *Yarrow is used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe feeds her deathberries, and is also used by Mothwing to help poisoned cats when RiverClan is poisoned.130 *Yarrow is also used when Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker accidentally eat Water Hemlock, and the yarrow is swallowed by both Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker to vomit the poison.131 *Yarrow is used by Sagewhisker to cure Yellowkit and Nutkit's bellyache.132 Poisons Edit Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds Edit :Main Article: Deathberries |} *ShadowClan medicine cats use them to end a cat's life to prevent unnecessary suffering.135 Foxglove Seeds Edit |} *They are often mistaken for poppy seeds because they look extremely similar. They are known to be a dangerous medicine. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing foxglove seeds and poppy seeds!".136 Holly Berries Edit |} *Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather; Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks, "Aren't they poisonous?".138 Deadly Nightshade Edit |} *Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time".139 Water Hemlock Edit |} Water Hemlock is the most poisonous plant in the Clan territories after deathberries.89 Water Hemlock is used by Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw who mistake it for parsley, and the two collapse and start convulsing violently. Yarrow is used to help them afterward.